Walk With Me
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Things in life are finally starting to look up for Mello. He has a job, roof over his head, and a girlfriend. It seems like he is finally escaping his troubled past, but he can't help but feel as if something is missing. Is this missing something a certain red headed gamer? Will Matt be able to help Mello with his burden, or be pulled back by the weight of his own past? AU
1. Chapter 1 Mishap at a Coffee Shop

This story was a totally random thought that I fell in love with. I am starting yet another story -sigh-What can I say I'm a teenage girl with no life and to many ideas. **Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read.**

**Walk With Me?**

**Chapter 1. Mishap at a Coffee Shop**

I glanced out the window at the bustling crowd warily as I took small sips from my hot chocolate. I enjoyed the smells of coffee and pastries around me and leaned my elbow on the small table. I had been coming to this same shop for quite some time, it was a place I could think and eat over sized muffins that were packed with little cocoa pieces of heaven.

I smirked to myself before taking a bite of said muffin. I watched people move across the shop. Some bustling about grabbing their cups and rushing off to work, some sitting with their dates smiling sweetly, while a few sat alone enjoying the solitude. Much like myself. I let my hands fall from the pastry and fingered the rim of my cup in thought. Life was finally starting to look up for me but I still couldn't help but to feel an emptiness in my chest. It was as if something were missing. Like I had put together a thousand piece puzzle only to find one lost.

It frustrated me beyond belief to not be able to decipher what I lacked in my life. Sure my apartment was a piece of shit, and my job at a clothing store wasn't great, not to mention my girlfriend bitched me out over every tiny thing. So basically I had the average life of a 20 year old right?

Considering what I had come out of to get here I should be grateful. My hand slid down the right side of my face tracing the large scar that continued beneath my leather vest. Painful memories danced across my eyelids but I angrily shooed them away. I wasn't in the mood to relive the past. I could do that when I was asleep and unable to control the nightmares.

Returning my attention back to the half eaten muffin I shoved the rest of it into my mouth in ungraceful bites. I washed it down with the rest of my hot chocolate before throwing my mess into a near by trash can. I brushed past the chattering people and swung the door open to exit.

Before I could stop the door it knocked right into the head of a slim figure with his face buried in a black psp. He was pushed backwards and all I saw was a flash of bright red hair as he fell down the stairs leading to the door.

I rushed out to help him. "Argh... I'm sorry," I said as I approached him. He was sprawled across the steps in a rather comical position and I would have laughed if I didn't see the blood trickling from his face. He groaned before sitting up so I could get a full glimpse at him.

He had fiery red hair that hung into his face brushing over goggle covered eyes. His smooth and pallid complexion making his slender lips appear pinker. He sported a black and white striped shirt covered by a furry vest. His dark washed jeans had large holes in the knees and I took notice of his abused converse.

I helped him to his feet before I examined his bloodied nose. "Dammit you're bleeding," I cursed.

He merely grunted in response and began looking around spotting his shattered gaming system. He frowned at the cracked screen. I followed his gaze muttered more apologies. "I'll replace it," I promised although I wasn't sure where I would muster the money from.

"No need," He grumbled pulling an identical psp from his pocket.

I raised a blonde eyebrow at him. What was the need of carrying around two of the same game systems?

He began to walk off but I caught his arm. "Wait your nose is bleeding. At least let me clean you up."

He brought his fingers to his nose and brushed them across it. He cringed away from the pain and glared at his bloody finger tips. Honestly he seemed more concerned about returning to his game than tending to his wound. "Alright if you insist."

I walked him into the coffee shop and into the bathroom where I immediately began wetting paper towels. I turned towards him and bean wiping at the blood that was decorating his upper lip. Slowly and carefully I cleared away the blood so I was able to see what damage I had caused.

"Well I got you pretty bad but its not broken," I informed him, letting out a breath of relief.

He nodded and held out his hand out to me. "Thanks. I'm Matt."

I gazed at the pale hand that was outstretched before me. Hesitantly I grasped it and gave it a strong shake. "Well its the least I could do after slamming a door into your face. I'm Mello."

He smiled gently and I felt something strange pass through me at the sight. "Its nice to meet you Mello."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I had just hit this guy in the face with a door and broke his psp and yet he didn't even seem annoyed. I know I would be cursing like a sailor and maybe throwing a few punches. You don't hit _me_ in the face with a door and get away with it. But weirdly enough he seemed uninterested. I almost laughed at the oddness of the whole situation.

"Nice meeting you too," I said still scrutinizing him.

He grabbed the bloody towel from my hand and threw it away along with the ones covering the sink. I glanced at where his hand had brushed over mine confused at the tingles that I had felt. What the hell?

"See you around," He said before pulling his game out and brushing past me.

I heard the door swing shut and I turned towards the sink still confused. Matt. He seemed to be quite the eccentric character but I couldn't help but hope to see him again. I frowned at my thoughts. I couldn't even start to place a finger on what I felt of the whole encounter. Not understanding my own emotions I walked through the bathroom doors and out the coffee shop into the streets.

Alright well here is chappy number 1. Yes its super short but I like where I left it. Leave it to Matt to go wandering into opening doors. (Face palm). Anyway what do you think? Worth continuing? I love to know what you are thinking so make sure to review.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**Walk With Me?**

**Chapter 2. Dreaming**

_Small blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of sharp beeping. Curious, the boy crawled off the bed and padded across his room to the door. He stopped and began sniffing at the air. Smoke? Scared he made his way out the door to and yelped at what he saw. _

_ Red flames licked up the walls creating dark smoke. The blonde immediately started coughing, his tiny lungs irritated by the toxic air. Tears from the smoke and fear rolled down his cheeks and he knelt down to all fours. He crawled across the floor staying away from the flames desperately looking for something. "Mommy!" He cried._

_ He knew he should be trying to get out instead of looking for her but he didn't care. He was scared and he didn't want to go outside without her. "Mommy!" He yelled again. His voice sounding small and choked against the crackle of flame and creaking wood. _

_ He dragged himself to his mother's bedroom door and and placed his hand over the knob. He hissed loudly and snatched his hand away from the hot handle. More tears slid down his face at the pain. He banged on the door loudly. _

_ "MOMMY!" He screamed._

_ He received no answer and the tears only continued to fall. He tried banging on the door again to no avail. With no choice he placed his hand over the hot knob again and turned it quickly. Ignoring the burning in his hand he shoved the door open to find his mother sprawled across the floor in a harsh coughing fit. Ignoring the flames that were devouring the walls next to him he quickly crawled to his mother. _

_ Her blonde hair fell into her dirty and tear streaked face. "Mommy," He said throwing his arms around her. _

_ She leaned into the hug but didn't wrap her arms around him like she usually did. He pulled back and looked at her slightly confused. "Come on Mommy we have to get out," He reasoned._

_ She coughed and sobbed harder. "Mihael, oh Mihael. I love you so much."_

_ The small boy cupped his mothers pretty face in his hands before looking down to notice heavy chains wrapped around her wrists padlocking her to a pipe in the corner of the room. He released his mothers face and desperately tugged on the chains and then the pole. _

_ "Mommy come on! Why are you chained?" He screamed in desperation._

_ "Just go honey. Go get Mommy help. I'll be okay." She reassured him._

_ "No I'm not leaving you!" _

_ He clutched at his chest as he coughed heavily feeling as if the fire had spread to his lungs as well. The scene shattered his mothers heart into jagged pieces. "Mihael please you have to go. Don't let yourself get hurt."_

_ Blue eyes shed noisy tears in fast rivers. He hugged his mother once again. He would be strong for Mommy. He would do anything for her. She placed kisses over his head. _

_ "I love you Mommy," He told her._

_ She gave him a sad smile. "I love you too."_

_ He crawled quickly from the room wanting to get out of the house and get help. He fought through the dark smoke covering his mouth with his blue pajama shirt. He felt his head beginning to swim in disorganized circles but trekked forward.. He would not disappoint his mother. _

_ The house they lived in was small and yet he felt as if he would never make it out. It felt as if he were crawling forever. Finally he reached the front door. Carefully he poked the handle so he wouldn't burn himself again. It was warm but not nearly as hot as his mothers door had been._

_ His small burnt fingers wrapped around his freedom but paused when he heard a loud creaking. He looked behind him in horror to see parts of the roof leaning inwards until they collapsed. As the wood hit the floor flames flew out towards him. He tried to escape the red torture by throwing the door open but he was to slow. _

_ The flames licked at his clothing brushing over his sensitive skin. The scream that erupted from the boys mouth was blood curdling as he fell outside and down the steps leading to the door. He rolled around desperately to put out the flame and succeeded but he couldn't ignore the searing of his singed skin. _

_ He looked around for anyone who could aid him and his trapped mother. He tried to yell for help but he couldn't find his voice. Scanning his surroundings he saw a dark figure in the shadows. He was holding what looked like a red tank. I let my eyes meet his and there was no way to mistake the similarities. Those eyes were the same ones the boy saw when he looked into the mirror._

_ His Father._

I shot up in bed clutching my chest in fear my heart would burst from it. Sweat slicked my body making the sheets cling to me. I shivered and clutched my head between my hands as if I could squeeze the memories from my brain.

Of course this didn't work so I untangled myself from the blankets and walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I let my fingers curl around the sink as I recollected myself. I let my head tilt upwards until I was facing my reflection. I stared into those blue eyes with hatred. I had _his_ eyes. My fathers. He had caught our house on fire that night. Chained my mother to the pipe so she would go down with it.

That night was the only time I had actually seen his face before. He had left us as soon as he realized my mother had been pregnant. My mother was left all alone to raise me and under the circumstances she did a damn good job of it. The day of the fire was just like any other day. I went to school and came home to see her bustling around the house about to head out to work. She juggled several jobs to support us. She had kissed me on the forehead and told me she loved me before heading out the door.

Just another boring day until night rolled around and my world was knocked off its axis. I was only 8 when she died so I was sent to an aunt who wanted nothing to do with me. I was able to escape that hell hole when I was 17 and have been living on my own ever since.

I glanced at the damaged skin of my scar and ran my hands over it slowly. As if my eyes weren't enough I was also branded with this scar to remind me everyday of my past.

I tore my gaze form the mirror and jumped into the shower. I sat under the warm water washing away the nightmare. I couldn't change the past so I had to live with it. Sighing against the blissfully warm water. I washed my self quickly before jumping out. With my hair still dripping I wrapped the towel loosely around my waist and grabbed my work clothes off a hanger before pulling them on. I frowned at the wet marks my hair left on my shirt and towel dried the damp locks.

Grabbing my jacket I walked from my apartment and rode down the elevator. The clothing store I worked at wasn't a far walk from the apartment building. I walked at a fast pace taking comfort in my light footsteps.

I arrived the shop and stepped inside not really enthused with the idea of work. It was something to get my mind off things though. Swallowing any complaints I might present to myself I began an an average day.

Later that day a girl with long red hair walked in triggering thoughts of Matt. Her hair was more orange than red and didn't even come close to comparing to Matt's. Thinking about it I had never seen hair like Matt's before. I concluded it must be from a bottle. I guess if I ever saw him again it would be a question to ask.

The girl left the store empty handed and I tried to push thoughts of Matt away with her. Unfortunately for me it didn't work and I was left wondering about him. I mean one look at the guy told you he was strange so there was nothing wrong with me being so curious about him. Right?

I shook my head. Why was I so curious about a guy I was never going to see again? It didn't make any sense.

And that's how my day continued. I kept thinking of Matt and why the hell I was so concerned about getting to know him. Finally my shift ended and I stopped by the coffee shop to grab a hot chocolate before heading home.

I headed into the building and clicked the up button on the elevator. When the door opened I nearly dropped my drink. "Matt?"

There is Chapter 2. This chapter was more about getting to know Mello and his past if you can tell. I wasn't all that sure how I did with his nightmare but I hope you like it. Also music is a huge part of my writing, pretty much all of my fanfics are inspired by a song. This chapter was inspired by the song "Scars," by Papa Roach. Virtual cupcakes to those who review!


End file.
